1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for providing personalization of virtual machines for a System on Demand (SoD) service, and more particularly, to a system and a method for providing personalization of virtual machines for a SoD service which is capable of optimally using resources by providing personalized virtual machines to users in the SoD service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing architecture widely used in the related art, as a client/server system, software must have been installed and executed for each of high-performance client computers installed under a known server and client network environment in order to use application software. In addition, a server just serves to connect a client to a network or store shared files or programs.
A server-based computing technology in which most of the jobs are performed in a server computer has been developed. The server-based computing technology is also referred to as a thin-client computing environment. An example of the system may include a ‘terminal service’ of the MS Corporation. In the server-based computing, the application program is executed in the server and the application program installed in the server can be accessed regardless of a client device through a terminal emulator in the client.
Therefore, all jobs which the users perform in a terminal corresponding to the client are performed in the server and the job result is displayed on a screen of a user's job terminal. Since all jobs currently performed in a personal computer (PC) are actually performed in the server, the PC needs not to be provided with storage devices such as a hard disk, a floppy disk, etc. unlike the known PC, thereby reducing the price of the terminal of the client.
Further, the server-based computing technology provides an environment in which multiusers can independently execute different application programs by accessing one server.
The terminal service is mounted on a server system based on Windows NT/2000/Net server OS of the MS corporation. An application program required for the server system is installed only once and the user executes an emulator which can access the terminal service in his/her own computer. The emulator executed in the user's computer accesses the server through the network to use the application program installed in the server system.
However, the known virtual system previously created and stores a virtual machine suitable for user's requirements in the server and provides the previously created virtual machine to a user who accesses the server by using remote access, etc. In this case, since the user feels inconvenience in use and it is difficult to grasp user's changed inclinations, a user-customized service configuring a user's desired system cannot achieve a desired effect.
In addition, in the known virtual system, in order to configure a virtual machine suitable for the user, the user selected constituent members of the virtual machine by himself/herself. At this time, the user must accurately designate the constituent members of the virtual machine in order to configure the virtual machine suitable for the user. However, this job is very inconvenient and complicated and more difficult in a ubiquitous computing environment with a plurality of network-connected wired/wireless I/O devices are provided.
Moreover, the known virtual system had a limit in supporting various wired/wireless I/O devices in the ubiquitous computing environment.